Tsukigami Haruto
"You will be fine, Kaito. Enjoy your school life." - '''Tsukigami Haruto' Appearance Haruto has blue eyes and blue hair that is slightly darker than his younger brother, Kaito. He has long bangs which part to the left, sometimes covering his left eye. In his casual wear, Haruto wears a 3/4 sleeved white shirt with a blue undershirt inside. Over his shirt, he wears an unbuttoned black vest and a pair of blue jeans with a belt. His shoes are a pair of brown and beige dress shoes. He also wears a ring-shaped necklace and a watch on his right hand. Personality Kind and mature, Haruto is the ideal older brother and upperclassmen. Although strict at times, he is supportive and only wishes well for others. He takes his work seriously. He also appears to have a joking side to him as seen in the episode preview for episode 12 and in his character interview. History Haruto is considered a genius actor. He auditioned for and got a part in a Broadway musical while still in high school. In his third year, he joined the Kao Council and successfully coached Team Tsukigami (with the exception of Otori who left after the Newcomers' Debut Performance). Later on, he graduated Ayanagi Gakuen at the top of his class and became a famous Musical star. Relationships Tsukigami Kaito Tsukigami is seemly on good terms with his brother from their interaction. However, as his brother is a famous Musical Star, he often gets overshadowed and people assume that he is just riding along his older brother's fame. Hence, if someone were to mention his older brother to him, he will snap at them. One example is during the interview stage of the auditions - he is shown storming out of the room angrily, supposedly caused by the mention of his older brother. However, in Volume 2's special recorded drama「Tsukigami Kaito」, he vocally expresses his respect for his brother. Kaito has never been good with socializing and always been shy around others. Ever since they were kids, Haruto knew what his little brother's personality was like, that's why he took on the role of the Tsukigami child who always have to stand in the spotlight. For that and everything else, Kaito respects Haruto from the bottom of his heart, and is always grateful to his brother. He also admits that he has only been able to state these things out loud since joining Team Otori. Haruto, on the other hand, cares very much for his younger brother. He asked Otori to take good care of him and frequently mentioned him during his character interview. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Scorpio. * He comes from a well-bred family where: **His father is a famous theater director. **His mother is a stage actress representing Japan. * He is four years older than Kaito. * In episode 4, he received "The Best Actor Award" at the 23rd Theater Awards. * He used to give his team orange juice before lecturing them or telling them something difficult. * Just like Kaito, Haurto's surname is based off the Moon troupe of the Takarazuka Revue, who is known for performing Western musicals. This can be seen in how Haurto has performed in a Broadway play before and how he is the lead actor of the play "King Edward ～Edward IV～". * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the penguin. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is the young owner of the NY hotel chains. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a butler.'' * Based on SutaMu Q&A Volume 3: ** He wonders if the staff ever say he looks slender while performing. While he definitely isn't short, he has a strong build. On stage, actors look bigger than they actually are so it would be a compliment. ** He is confident in his lung capacity. He can sing long phrases with little breath. ** In a way, his weakness is his family. He's the son that's expected to rise to the top of the theater world, especially since Kaito has always been delicate (he laughs here, indicating that he's just joking about the delicate part). ** His nicknames in junior high school were "Haruto", "Haru", and "Tsukki". ** His favorite mode of transportation would be by car. Recently, he's been using it often to go to work. ** In his report book, his teachers would write "It helps me when he ends any trouble that occurs in class." When he told Kaito this, Kaito said that that seemed like something Haruto would do. ** He dislikes those who are late to practice or to a commitment. He'll only forgive them if they do dogeza (a Japanese way of apologizing by kneeling on the ground and bowing one's head). He laughs here as well. ** The first thing he does in the morning is put away his futon. His bedroom is a washitsu'' (Japanese-style room). ** His favorite foods are sweet-and-sour pork with pineapple, mandarin orange salads, and foods similar to them. ** What he does on his day off depends on what is occurring at the time. During a training period or free practice, he'll read the script. Before performances, he'll practice less in order to let his throat rest. Afterwards, he'll go see his friends' performances. ** One bad thing about himself is that when he doesn't know something, he'll immediately turn to someone who does. He believes it's no good if you don't do a little searching yourself. ** His favorite places changes from time to time. Right now, because work is tiring, it would probably be the seitai message center he introduced to his senpai. ** He deals with stress by cutting his hair, a method his mother recommended to him. The feeling is refreshing. When preparing for a role, however, he doesn't do it often. ** Someday, he wants to star in a play directed by his father. He's aware about how he is unable to do so at his current level. It is also his dream to perform together with Kaito. ** He is good at physical education and music. Generally speaking, he likes practical skill-based classes. It's Kaito who is better at studying. ** He was once bad at English. When he was still an Ayanagi student, he worked on Broadway and had to desperately study the language. ** Between meals and sleep, he chooses sleep because when preparing for a role, he already has to eat in moderation. ** His favorite drink is a blended yogurt-type drink that contains mixed fruit juice. He likes mushy beverages. ** He is not too good with his hands. Apparently, males of the Tsukigami family have been non-dexterous for many generations. ** His favorite weather is cloudy weather. He doesn't like rain, but wearing sun protection is a hassle. ** Last words: “As a graduate, there are few opportunities for me to show my face around Ayanagi Gakuen. Even so, I will always cheer on my little brother and the underclassmen. I would be happy if everyone else could do so as well. From now on, please give your best regards to Ayanagi’s future stars.” * Meaning of Haruto's name: ** 月 (Tsuki) : moon ** 皇 (Gami) : emperor ** 遥 (Haru) : far off, distant, long ago ** 斗 (To) : refers to the constellation Ursa Major List of Songs * '''Everlasting Moon' * Moonlight(s) : Episode ''(Duet with Tsukigami Kaito)'' Gallery * Season 1 11-1.jpg|Episode 11 Eyecatch 1 e11_stich_1.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 1 e11_stich_2.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 2 e11_stich_4.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 3 e11_stich_5 re.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 4 e11_stich_3.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 5 e11_stich_6.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 6 e11_stich_7.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 7 e11_stich_8.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image 8 ED Tsukigami Haruto.png|Ending Theme Full-length Image * Miscellaneous Haruto001.jpg|Haruto's Profile CwRByQ8VIAA2NA4.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren IMG_20161102_193810.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren IMG_20161102_193816.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (phone wallpaper ver.) 00000238.gif|SD - Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 16.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series (12).jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Main Icon (16).png|Icon - Main Tanabata Festival Icon (16).jpg|Icon - Tanabata Festival Navigation Category:Characters